Hell Spawn
by Hydriatus
Summary: A tale of loyalty, madness, ambition and rage.
1. Chapter 1

**

* * *

**

Hell Spawn

* * *

_Esteemed Sirs and Ladies, salutations. _

_What will follow is a most interesting account of one of the lesser known incidents to occur at Mahora, which, whilst lacking the scale of the Mahorafest Conspiracy, was no less dangerous to the magical world. _

_Mahora should already be a name familiar with all of you. For years it has enjoyed a constructive partnership with Meridana, providing a proving ground for high achieving students from the famed Welsh Magic Academy. Many of the finest mages we know to this day learned their lessons at Mahora, and indeed, some began their training there. Yet there is so much more to the Academy than simple training. _

_Always, mages stationed there have been forced to rise above and beyond the call of duty. The demon attacks, the shades, the Nightmare Clown, and of course, the now infamous Mahorafest Incident are all examples of situations in which the mages of Mahora have performed admirably, averting disaster with the skill becoming of legends. With each successive incident, the name of the Academy became more and more widespread, and soon, all knew of the exploits of the notable members. More importantly, it was because of these incidents that the White Wings became who they are. _

_The White Wings. A name synonymous with valour and courage. Each and every one a true mage and partner, loyal to the cause to the last. Always, they were at the forefront of the response to each threat to the Academy. There actions became so notable, that full knowledge of their exploits is now a requirement of every child bearing magical power. _

_Following the legend of his father, Negi Springfield never realized the legacy he was creating. _

_But for all their potency, all their might, trust and skill, the White Wings have stared defeat in the face many times. And always they managed to pull through, always thanks to the help of their friends. This is one of the most valuable lessons their legends teaches us, is that one should never forget the allies they have made. This is what has been attributed by its members to the high success rate of their missions. A simple bond of loyalty and trust. _

_However, in this account, the White Wings were forced to the brink of annihilation, as were their allies. How could this be possible? How could the talented Negi Springfield possibly lose when surrounded by his partners? And what manner of power saved them? _

_The answer, my dear readers, is yours to discover... _

* * *

**Chapter 1**

_This tale, told not least,_

_Involves a reporter, a beauty and a beast._

* * *

"Negi-sensei!" 

"Yes, Kazumi-san?" The ten year old prodigy turned and regarded the reporter.

There was a sudden flash of light and a click. "Thanks!" answered the red head.

Negi simply blinked. "Erm, you're welcome. Now, as I was saying…"

Kazumi Asakura was no longer paying attention. Flicking through the memory card in her camera, she found the photo she had just taken. Perfect.

"What are you planning now?" asked her desk mate curiously.

"Oh, nothing much, just creating a database with information about our class. Which reminds me, smile!"

Sayo Aisaka simply stared in confusion as Kazumi brought up her camera and snapped another quick photo.

"And thank you," added the girl with an easy smile, glancing at the screen of her digital camera. "Ooh, you came out rather nice on this one!"

"Really? Let me see!" replied Sayo excitedly, leaning over to glance at the small screen. She smiled as the image resolved itself. She was clearly visible on the photo, looking like a real, solid person. Kazumi was grinning as she caught Sayo's expression. Her desk mate was regularly gloomy and none too cheerful, ad so she had made it her mission to brighten up the ghost's life. As well as finding the scoop of the century, but that was something else entirely. And speaking of a scoop…

"Sayo-san, did you hear that report on the news last nig-" Kazumi trailed off, catching the blank look on Sayo's face. "I'll take that as a no then."

"What? Did something happening?" asked the ethereal girl, full of curiosity now.

"I'm not sure I should tell you, after all, you are rather easy to scare for a ghost…"

Sayo laughed nervously. "Well, y-yes, I suppose I am. Perhaps it would be better not to tell me then…"

"Tell you what, Sayo-san?" Negi suddenly interrupted.

"N-nothing, Negi-sensei!" exclaimed the startled ghost, blushing slightly. Kazumi hid a laugh behind a polite cough. Even Sayo had a crush on Sensei. It was almost like a soap opera, with all the girls vying for Negi-sensei's attention. So far the odds were three to one on Nodoka, the favorite of the gamblers to win his affection. It would make a nice story if she succeeded, the shy book worm winning the heart of possibly the most desired guy on campus at the time. Kazumi grinned, and pulled out her notebook, ideas already forming in her mind on how to ink this with her database project.

_A happy ending of sorts? Maybe more like a nice background to explain the relationship between them? But then I'd have to write about all the relationship's in class, and no one is exactly forthcoming on that…_

_But the mark of a good reporter is to uncover truths others want hidden! I managed to discover Negi-sensei's secret, so this should be a snap! _

The bell rang out suddenly, shattering her thoughts. She grinned as she watched her teacher try in vain to keep some semblance of order as the class stormed out of the stuffy room into the glorious freedom outside.

Quickly packing her things, and after saying a cheery "See ya!" to Sayo and Negi, Kazumi dashed off with the rest of the stampeding class, leaving behind an exasperated teacher and confused ghost.

Sprinting flat out through the vacated corridors, the red head soon found what she was searching for. The computer labs. With a sly grin she slipped inside, making sure she was alone. Of course she was. Everyone was outside enjoying their free time. Ideal. Wasting no time she dumped her bag by the nearest computer and switched in on, tapping her fingers impatiently on the monitor waiting for the ancient machine to boot up. _Honestly, why is all the school equipment so old? It's not like they can't afford any newer machines! _She sighed. _Then again, I guess most of that funding goes on repair work. The bill for fixing all the damage from the Mahorafest itself must be about a mile long…_She suddenly smiled victoriously as the computer finished starting up. With all the energy of a teenage girl, she set to her task. First logging in, then opening the program, then hooking up the camera to the PC. Her fingers danced across the keyboard, the clattering of keys the only sound in the deserted computer room. All too soon all her photos from the hectic day were safely transferred onto her secure account. No chance of some air head stumbling across pictures relating to magic. With a contented sigh, she leaned back and gazed at the ceiling, wondering again at what she was doing.

_I am a reporter, sworn to spread the truth, to reveal what is hidden from the masses__. Yet I can't just reveal magic to the world. Being an ermine is NOT an option. _She chuckled slightly as she remembered the looks on everyone's faces when they had been told that little fact. Packing her bag, she cast one quick glance outside, seeing the rest of her class heading towards the dorms. Catching sight of a certain dark haired individual, she felt herself smiling again. Flicking the power off and throwing her bag over her shoulder, she ran off again to catch up with her classmates. She had about an hour of free time before she would need to start writing up a report on the mystery that had been shown to her last night on the news. It was only because of chance that she heard about it. Or was it fate? Still, such a puzzle…and with her insight, she was sure she could crack it and gain renown the likes of which she could scarcely imagine.

* * *

"This is getting out of hand," said Gandolfini in disgust, throwing down the paper he had been reading. 

"What is it now?" asked Toko Kuzunoha, glancing from her own newspaper.

"That girl, Asakura-san, she's been writing stuff again."

Toko smiled slightly. "Oh? Has she been writing bad things about you again?"

The man clenched his fists, keeping himself calm. "Oh, so very funny. What I was referring to was the report on the Mahorafest in the school paper and-" Further talk was interrupted as almost every teacher in the lounge lunged for the school newspaper he had thrown down. Gandolfini sighed as he watched the normally peaceful lounge become the site of a brawl. For all their standards, the teachers were often more rowdy than the students. It was almost embarrassing to be one of them. He glanced over the battle to where Takahata was sitting, also watching the combat tiredly.

_One pack of cigarettes says that Toko wins_ mouthed the dark skinned man to the calm teacher. Takahata smirked and mouthed back. _Deal. _As one they turned their attention back to the brawl for the paper. Miss Kuzonoha was in the thick of it, using her rolled up newspaper as if it was her trademark blade. Seruhiko was trying to crawl through the whole affair and reach the school paper, but he was noticed by Akashi, who promptly grabbed his leg and yanked him from the paper.

"What's going on here?" an authoritative female voice demanded. All the teachers froze and looked to the door. Sister Shakti stood there, staring disapprovingly at the heap of bodies, with Toko standing on top, holding the school magazine in victory. Takahata sighed and threw a pack of cigarettes at Gandolfini. The dark skinned mage plucked them out of the air and slid them into an inner pocket, glad that Sister Shakti hadn't seen that exchange, pre-occupied as she was with being angry at the childish teachers.

"What are you thinking?! We are meant to be suitable role models for our students, and here you are, acting like 3A!"

Most of the teachers winced visibly at the insult. That class was infamous amongst the staff for being the most riotous class that the Academy had ever seen. Only Takahata had come close to keeping them calm. Negi had kind of calmed them, though not by much.

"What about 3A?" asked the child teacher, entering the lounge.

"Nothing," replied Sister Shakti hastily, turning around and leaving the lounge. Negi watched her go, giving the other teachers time to get back to their various tasks before the brawl began. When the young prodigy turned his attention back to the lounge, all was it as it should be, only with Toko reading a school newspaper, and some of the faculty members sporting bruises and black eyes. Somehow Negi doubted he wanted to know what happened. He'd had enough crowd control problems for one day. Without a word, he strode over and collapsed onto the couch where Takahata was sitting.

"Rough day?" asked the older teacher in sympathy. Negi groaned in response.

"You taught my class before me. Do I really need to say?"

Takahata shook his head in response. "I understand. That class takes skill and energy to manage. Fortunately you have both." He was rewarded with the younger teacher's smile.

"Thanks Takamichi."

"You're welcome Negi-kun."

* * *

"Hey, Haruna-san!" 

The dark haired girl turned to the speaker. "Oh, hi Asakura-san, what's going on?"

"My report is almost finished! Want to see?" asked the red head, pulling something from her bag.

"Actually, I was meaning to talk to you about that."

Kazumi stopped along with Haruna. "What do you mean?"

"The editorial group has been ranting about you for ages now. Didn't you hear?"

"Hear what?" asked the journalist, feeling dread gnawing away at the corner of her mind.

"Oh, well nothing nice really," continued Haruna slyly. "But as you obviously haven't heard, then it means they are right after all…"

"Right about what?" demanded the journalist.

"They say you've lost your touch, focusing on minor events and so on, and that you should be made into an editor," replied Haruna evilly, smiling at the delicious gossip. "So what are your comments about that, Miss Reporter?" She looked at Asakura, waiting for an answer. None was forthcoming.

Kazumi stood there, dazed. Haruna stared at her expectantly. She began to wish she had an artifact like Nodoka's, as mind reading would prove invaluable in such a situation.

Kazumi was still in mild shock. _I-I-I've lost my touch?! Focusing on minor events? MADE INTO AN EDITOR?!?! _She clenched her fist, her eyes blazing with suppressed anger. _They dare to demote me?! I am no paper pusher! I am a reporter! The finest damn reporter this Academy has ever seen! And they say I'm LOSING MY TOUCH?!_ There had to be a way out of this, there had to be. There always was.

* * *

**_And there you have it, my second Negima fanfiction underway. As always, please leave a review! _**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

_The Reporter strikes back,_

_Only a story does she lack.

* * *

_

"Damn!" swore Asakura, storming into her dorm, hurling her bag at the far end of the room. Her roommate glanced at her in surprise.

"What happened to you?" queried Misora.

"Mind your own business," snapped Kazumi back irritably.

Misora seemed the least bit troubled by the response she received. She just shrugged and returned to doing her homework whilst Kazumi raged around the dorm room, searching for something or other. The reporter stomped over to her desk and yanked one of the drawers out. Her hand dove in a scuttled about the mess of paper inside, searching for something. Suddenly she withdrew her hand, clutching a paper file. She walked over to Misora and threw it down in front of her.

"What is this?" asked her fellow gossip.

"Look at it," was her answer.

Misora shrugged and opened the file. It was full of newspaper cuttings. Each story was by Asakura. She flicked through several pages, and then flicked back. Then she glanced at the red head.

"What am I looking for?"

Kazumi's eyes narrowed dangerously. "All those stories in there, are they scoops or not?"

Misora consulted the file. "Well…considering the censorship enforced by the teachers, I suppose so."

"Thank you! Now why- wait, hang on, what censorship?!"

"The magic censorship of course," replied the nun.

"Oh yeah, well apart form that, all my stories are good scoops, right?"

Misora studied the cuttings again. "Yes."

"Then can you care to explain me why should someone believe that I'm losing my touch?" demanded the reporter, obviously angered by this topic.

Misora knew the answer to that one. "Because they're jealous?"

"Exactly! And so, my dear prioress…"

"I'm a nun."

"…you are going to help me find out who is spreading these rumors about me, and help my secure my position as the ultimate reporter on campus!"

"Eh?! Why me?!"

Kazumi Asakura had that evil glint in her eyes. "Because something that dreadful is sure to weigh heavily on someone's conscience, and they would feel the need to, oh, I don't now, confess?"

Misora realized the true extent of her roommates words. "Oh no, forget it! Sister Shakti nearly killed me the last time!"

"Then I'll be lookout and warn you if she comes!"

"NO!" shouted back Misora, waving her arms to illustrate her reluctance. "I'm not going, you hear me?!"

* * *

The church was empty. A cold wind howled through the rafters high above. It resembled a tomb more than a place of worship. 

"Seriously, when is the restoration work going to start? It's freezing in here!" exclaimed Kazumi, rubbing her shoulders and wishing she had brought her blazer.

"Budget cuts have led to some unfortunate delays," replied the short haired girl next to her.

"No kidding. Alright, let's get started!"

"You know that the chances of your plan working are a million to one, right?"

"Yep, but still worth a try!" answered the journalist with an easy grin. Now that she had figured out a way to strike back, she was acting like her usual self.

Misora sighed and went into the confessional. There was no point arguing. One did not argue with Kazumi. She had ways of getting revenge without you realizing. Best to play along and pray Sister Shakti wasn't planning on a visit.

* * *

So they waited for their quarry. Yet it never came that day. Unperturbed, Kazumi simply resolved to return the next day. Of course, Misora was forced into agreeing to this scheme. With her reputation on the line, 3A's finest reporter could become quite difficult, especially if one was rooming with her. 

"Alright, we'll come back tomorrow. But remember, if Sister Shakti catches us, this is all your fault!"

"But of course," replied the red head evilly. Somehow Misora felt doubtful of the other girl's sincerity.

They tried again the next day. And the next one after that. Every time their efforts met with failure. Misora was starting to grow apprehensive, sure that their luck regarding Sister Shakti would not hold. Kazumi of course waved away these worries, saying she had all bases covered. And so they would go on another day of waiting for the elusive rumor monger. Well, either that or a scoop to catch Kazumi's interest so firmly as to make her forget such petty considerations.

* * *

_One or the other, whichever came first. __Truth, or gossip. Of course, it turned out to be the latter. In a most innocent fashion too. It happened on the third day of the pair's stakeout…

* * *

_

"Kazumi, this has had to be one of your worst ideas ever," hissed Misora into the tiny microphone she had smuggled in. "Three days we've been waiting and nothing! I have my limits you know!"

Silence greeted her.

"Kazumi?"

"Someone's coming," replied the reporter quietly.

The girl in the confessional immediately tensed up. This was what they had been waiting for.

"I don't believe this…" she heard Kazumi say over the earphone she had to accompany the microphone.

"Who is it?" she asked nervously. If it was Sister Shakti, she was as good as dead.

"It's Mei!"

"Mei…as in Mei Sakura?!"

"The very same, Wonder why she's here…" the other girl's voice trailed off.

"What is it?"

"Something's got her worried," replied Kazumi victoriously. _Three days of waiting justified!_

Mei Sakura glanced about nervously as she approached the old church. She didn't want to do this…but she had to! She had to clear her conscience. But no one would understand... she had to try though. She bit her lip nervously as she entered. The place was deserted. Except…except a small light was visible in the confessional. She quickly made her way over to the soft glow.

"E-excuse me?" she asked, shivering slightly. _So damn cold!_

"Yes?" replied a surprisingly deep voice. "Mass is over. Unless you are here for confession, I suggest you wait until tomorrow."

"I…I would like to confess."

"Very well then my child. Come in."

Not knowing whether to be grateful or scared, Mei walked in and sat down, organizing her thoughts. She wasn't sure how to start.

"What troubles you?"

Kazumi was grinning from ear to ear. This was going well. She was crouched behind one of the benches in the front row, a speaker and a recording machine lay out in front of her. She cranked up the volume a notch, eager to catch the elusive rumor monger at last.

"Can…can fear turn to love?" asked Mei.

Kazumi's expression froze.

"What?"

"I said, 'can fear turn to love?'"

"Why do you ask that?"

"I...I think I love a demon."

Silence descended.

* * *

**_I know what you're thinking, and no, it isn't Herrmann. He has a different role to play in this tale..._**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

_Damned love needs a nurse,_

_But is she aware of its darkened curse? _

The church was quiet for a moment. Behind the pews, Kazumi was chewing on her pen, eyes wide whilst she scribbled onto a notepad in pencil. This…she had not expected this! A demon? Mei Sakura? Seriously? No, wait. A demon Mei Sakura loves…_Kotaro?! _

Misora's disguised voice came over the speakers again. "A demon my child? An evil doer? What are his crimes?"

There was a shaky breath as Mei gathered her courage to confess the sins of the object of her attentions. "Everything," she whispered hoarsely. Kazumi's pencil broke as she stared at the confession booth. Either Kotaro had a far darker past than anybody knew, or…well, it wouldn't be good either way. Briefly the reporter considered how Misora was doing, having to actually talk to the poor girl.

"E-everything? My girl, and you love him?" she asked, still using the masculine voice. To her credit, she was going along with this. She should've considered being in the drama club. Kazumi leant in closer to the speaker, holding her breath in anticipation.

"Yes," was the honest answer, and Kazumi exhaled slowly. This was frankly riveting. A part of the reporter's mind was screaming at her to run and get Negi, to sort out this mess, to warn him there was a demon running around, but the greater part of her mind refused to leave without learning as much as possible about the situation.

Mei continued. "He isn't evil, he's just known nothing else in his life. But he's trying to be good, he is. He tries so hard. It's not his fault if he's different."

A nice demon…this kept getting better and better. Kazumi spat out the chewed up pen and continued to jot down notes with that. Perhaps she wasn't going to find out who had labeled her a investigative failure, but a story like this…this went beyond the news, this went straight to matters of Academy security. If she pulled this off, her prestige with the magical students would go through the roof! But the mundanes would still see her as a failure…

Kazumi paused her writing to consider this thought as Misora continued to counsel Mei. "If he is attempting to cast aside his evil ways, then you should support him, and thank God for your loves redemption."

"No, its not that, it's just that…he is damned, forever."

"What do you mean, my child?"

"If you saw him, you would understand," finished Mei tearfully, standing up and running from the confessional. Misora exited as well as soon as the other girl had left the church. She was visibly shaken by what she had heard. Wasting no time she walked over to Kazumi's hiding place and knelt down next to the reporter. The pair looked at each other, not quite sure how to proceed.

* * *

Three weeks earlier…

* * *

"Awww, sis always makes me do the menial chores!" moaned Mei Sakura out loud, struggling with the shopping bags. Her roommate, Takane Goodman, could be erratic sometimes. Like now, when the urge to partake in snacks had hit her suddenly, and finding nothing in the dormitory's fridge, sent her out to resupply. All on her own, at this time of the evening!

The schoolgirl groaned again in exasperation. Yes, she was a mage, and yes, the academy was perfectly safe, but that wasn't the point! Who knew when something would crop up, something unexpected, something dangerous. She glanced about nervously at the trees surrounding her, the shadows beneath them large and threatening. Mei gulped and walked faster, wishing she was back in her dormitory already.

A screech, like that of some demented bird, rang in her ears. She quickened her pace further, glancing about in an increasing panic, fighting the urge to run. This was ridiculous, she was jumping at shadows. She really should stop watching those horror movies with Takane, they did nothing but scare her to the point of paranoia. There was nothing in the Academy to fear, nothing at all.

Of course, Fate loves to spit into the face of such beliefs, and she did so now, in her trademark style. A clump of trees on Mei's left was reduced to nothing more than a pile of sawdust as…something crashed through them, twirling and cursing. It flew right in front of the shocked female mage and past her, into the trees on the other side of the path. Mei only received the impression of two human shapes, vast wings, and glittering swords. Survival instincts kicked in as she dropped the bags and ran straight for her dorm, past the devastated vegetation. The sawdust falling from the cracked trees created a screen, obscuring whatever had been hurled there. Mei paid it no mind as she dashed past, breathing hard.

She didn't make it far before a beam of light struck her, slashing across her leg. Calling out in pain the girl stumbled and rolled in the dust of the path, instinctively clutching her leg and checking the damage done. It seemed superficial, nothing more than a graze which was bleeding. She struggled back up and searched her memory for a healing spell whilst loud crashing noises and clangs echoed around her. The information hit her at the same time something else did.

Mei fell to the floor again with an indignant cry. Struggling to sit up, she looked at the place where ht projectile had come from. The trees flanking the path shivered and fell apart as something swept from amongst them. She opened her mouth to scream but the vast shape went past her, heading for the thing which had impacted her earlier. Casting a panicked look at it, she got an impression of blackness and a small childish shape before it sprang out the way of the larger blur, which struck downwards with two blades.

The smaller fighter took the chance and kicked the larger creature in the face, hurling it back from the path and into the vegetation once more. Snarling, the small form seemed to burst out of its skin, revealing white fur and claws as the fighter charged after his opponent, leaping into the destroyed environment like a canine having caught the scent of its prey. Mei could just stare at the ferocity and speed of the battle.

The snarling and swishing of claws was clearly audible, as well as the inhuman cries of battle. The schoolgirl simple sat there, in a state of shock, simply staring at the torn tree line, her gaze drifting over it as she tried to see what was occurring.

With a crash a shaped exploded form the woods behind her and slammed into the ground with a sickening crack. A warbling screech issued from the darkness shrouding the creatures face. Mei shivered, her eyes going wide as she inspected the monster for the first time. It turned over so it was lying on its front, and began to drag itself away, hissing and growling in pain. One of the great, leathery bat wings sprouting from its shoulder was broken and torn in places. The creature resembled a man, though with an ashen purple tinge to his skin. Bare-chested, with trousers and boots, muddied now, it crawled towards the haven of the surrounding vegetation not reduced to toothpicks over the course of the fight. It stabbed the meter-long blades in to the ground as it hauled itself, obviously exhausted and beaten. The blades, Mei realized, were not held. They simply sprouted from the being's hands in place of the index and middle fingers.

It seemed to suddenly become aware of her, turning to face her. A pair of emerald green eyes, burning, stared at her intently through the slits in the metal helmet, a pair of ram's horns decorating it. The schoolgirl didn't cry out, but merely sat there and stared back, her mind and body frozen.

"I'm not through with you yet you bastard!" howled the other fighter, emerging form the undergrowth. He was bleeding in several places, an panting heavily, his wolfish fangs on clear display. The werewolf creature hissed as it advanced upon the downed fighter before coming to notice the horrified girl. "Eh? Mei?" it asked, surprise and confusion playing on its face.

The voice triggered her memory. "Kotaro?"

Taking advantage of the situation, the demon muttered a few terse phrases and slapped the ground, a disc of utter blackness spreading form the point of contact until it was larger than the creature. With a scoff, it was dragged into the darkness, which quickly retracted into nothingness. But neither Mei nor Kotaro particularly noticed. They were staring at each other.

The wolf demon scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Um…hi. How are you?"


End file.
